


מוזיקה.

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marauders, Music, Post-Hogwarts, Schmoop, le cygne, no peter, the swan - Freeform
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>נכתב לדראבליית "מוזיקה" בפורום פאנפיקים, אבל בבירור יצא מכלל שליטה.<br/>רמוס וסיריוס מאזינים לקרנבל החיות.</p>
            </blockquote>





	מוזיקה.

**Author's Note:**

> היצירה המוזיקלית שהם שומעים, כמו שצוין, היא "הברבור" ו-"מאובנים" מתוך קרנבל החיות של קמיל סן-סנס. השיר הצרפתי שרמוס מתייחס אליו הוא Au clair de la lune, (לא הזה של דביוסי...) שוואריאציה שלו מופיעה ב"מאובנים".

"מה זה?" הוא שואל כשהוא פוסע מבעד לדלת אל המסדרון הקטן, רמוס מניד בראשו בחוסר שביעות רצון ולוקח את המעיל שלו אל הקולב. סיריוס מסיר את הצעיף שלו ומנער פתיתי שלג משיערו, בזמן שרמוס צוחק עליו מפתח הסלון. הוא יודע מה רמוס חושב, כמו תמיד. מתנער כמו כלב.

"אני חושש שאתה צריך להיות קצת יותר ספציפי..." רמוס נאנח אליו בחיבה, מושיט לו ספל תה ומצביע ביד אחת אל השולחן בפינת הסלון, עליו עומדים מספר בקבוקי זכוכית. "למקרה שתרצה... לחזק את התה שלך."

סיריוס אכן רוצה לחזק את התה שלו, ומזווית העין הוא רואה את הפרצוף של לילי למראה כמות הוויסקי שהוא מוזג לספל. הוא פונה לחייך אליה בחמימות והיא מתרככת, מחייכת בחזרה ומטה את ראשה בחינניות מזמינה. הוא מתקרב ורוכן כדי לנשק את לחיה, וג`יימס מנצל את ההזדמנות להתגנב מאחוריו ולחבוט בעורפו. סיריוס מודע במעורפל לספל המלא שבידו וזה הדבר היחיד שמציל את ג`יימס מקטטה הגונה. הוא בועט בו, רק ליתר ביטחון.

"מה אנחנו שומעים?" סיריוס שואל שוב, פוזל לעבר הפטיפון המוגלגי שלילי קנתה לרמוס לחג המולד. הסלון של רמוס קטן ונראה כמו מערה, וכל כולו מלא בספרים בכריכה עבה, בקבוקים עם שיקוים (ואלכוהול) ורהיטים יד שנייה שנראים בני כמה מאות שנים ולא מתאימים אחד לשני. הפטיפון חדש, שחור ונוצץ. הוא הפריט המוגלגי הבולט ביותר בחדר ונראה כמו היפוגריף בלול תרנגולות. רמוס פותח את פיו ואז סוגר אותו. סיריוס מביט בו בבלבול.

"אני... לא יודע." הוא מודה לבסוף, פוזל לעבר לילי. "משהו עם חיות. לילי הביאה את זה."

"קרנבל החיות." לילי מנדבת. "הברבור, ליתר דיוק."

סיריוס מעווה את פניו. הוא מתיישב על הספה, שוקע בתוכה כמה סנטימטרים הגונים, ופונה להביט בלילי שיושבת על הכורסא. "ולמה אנחנו שומעים את זה?"

ג`יימס עונה במקום לילי, הידיים שלו מעסות את הכתפיים שלה בתנועות קטנות ועדינות. זה נראה כל כך טבעי בשביל ג`יימס, כמו נשימה, וסיריוס משוכנע שהוא לא שם לה שהוא עושה את זה. "הרופאה של לילי אומרת שהתינוק שומע, אפילו עכשיו, ושכדאי להשמיע לו מוזיקה."

"וחוץ מזה," לילי מוסיפה בנועם, בקול המדריכה-הראשית שלה, "אני גדלתי על היצירה הזאת. אבא שלי ממש אוהב אותה."

סיריוס מרגיש את הספה שוקעת לידו ורואה מזווית עינו את רמוס מתיישב. החדר חמים, והתה חם וטעים, וסיריוס מרגיש את עצמו מפשיר לתוך האווירה הזאת, שכל כך התגעגע אליה. "אם כבר מוזיקה, אז תשמיעו לו משהו אמיתי!"

ג`יימס צוחק בשעה שלילי ורמוס מחליפים מבטים ומושכים בכתפיהם. "אנחנו לא נשמיע לתינוק פאנק, סיריוס."

\- -

רמוס עומד במטבח, משרה צלחות עם שאריות של נודלס בכיור מלא במים חמימים. המטבח חשוך למחצה, הנורות שרמוס קנה לא חזקות מספיק כדי להאיר את כולו. סיריוס מרוצה לעמוד בדלת, כמעט שיכור, מחומם ונוח עד לשד עצמותיו. לילי הרימה את ג`יימס השיכור מהספה שעה קודם לכן, ורמוס היה ממש צריך לשכנע אותה לא להשאר ולסדר. היא הכריחה את סיריוס ורמוס להבטיח לה שהם יבואו לסייד את הבית החדש למחרת, ואז התעתקה, אוחזת בג`יימס המעולף בכל הכוח.

בסלון, התקליט של לילי מתנגן שוב, בסיבוב השלישי או הרביעי שלו. המוזיקה חלשה ועדינה, מרגיעה, והיא גורמת לסיריוס לרצות לנמנם. הוא לוקח צעד קדימה ומושך בשרוולו של רמוס. "תעזוב את זה עכשיו. בוא נשתה משהו."

רמוס מהנהן והולך לנגב את הידיים שלו בזמן שסיריוס מוזג וויסקי לשתי כוסיות בסלון.רמוס מתיישב לידו, נאנח, ומניח יד על הבטן שלו. "לא אכלתי ככה כבר הרבה זמן."

סיריוס מהנהן בהסכמה ושניהם נשענים לאחור, שבעים ומרוצים, מקשיבים לקסילופון נוקש ולרמוס מהמהם. סיריוס שולח בו מבט שואל, למרות שהוא משוכנע שאחרי ארבע האזנות גם הוא מכיר חלקים מהתקליט בעל פה.

"המאובנים." הוא אומר, כאילו שזה מסביר הכל. "זה חלק משיר צרפתי שאמא שלי הייתה שרה," רמוס מזמזם את אחד הבתים ביחד עם המנגינה. "לילי הסבירה לי את זה כששיחקת שח עם ג`יימס."

יש רגע של שקט ואז שוב היצירה שהתנגנה כשהוא נכנס. "הברבור?"

רמוס מהנהן בדממה ואז, בעיניים עצומות, אומר "זה נשמע עצוב למדי, כאילו שהוא יודע שהוא הולך למות, וזה השיר האחרון שהוא אי פעם ישיר."

סיריוס מביט בו, מהורהר. לרמוס יש חיוך קטן וסודי על השפתיים, כאילו הוא שומע סוד שאף אחד אחר לא יודע, או שומע סיפור שאף אחד אחר מלבדו לא יכול להבין. לפעמים סיריוס רוצה לשאול אותו לאן הוא הולך כשהוא עוצם את העיניים ועוטה את החיוך הזה. איפה הוא נמצא, ומה הוא רואה שם. רמוס כל כך שקט, אבל סיריוס יודע שבראש שלו מתרוצצות המון מחשבות שהוא לא חולק עם אף אחד. סיריוס נאנח קלות, והצליל מוחק את החיוך הקל מעל השפתיים של רמוס. הוא פוקח עין אחת להביט בו.

מאחורי הכינורות הדומיננטיים יש קול של פסנתר, עדין כמו רגלי הברבור במים, ורמוס עדיין בוהה בו. סיריוס לא אוהב מוזיקה קלאסית בדרך כלל. הוא אוהב רעש, ובלאגן. רמוס תמיד מנסה לשכנע אותו להאזין איתו למוזיקה, ומשתמש במונחים שסיריוס לא מבין כמו "פוגה" או "נוקטורנו", ואז קורא שמות ארוכים בצרפתית מעל גבות התקליטים. סיריוס מניח שזה הוגן, בהתחשב בכך שהוא גורר את רמוס להופעות בברים חשוכים על אפו ועל חמתו. ובכל זאת, יש משהו במנגינה הזאת שעושה לסיריוס צמרמורת, והוא מסרב לתרץ אותה במבט של רמוס.

"מה הולך לקרות לנו, רך-כף?" רמוס שואל, בשקט, עיניו עצומות שוב וכוס הוויסקי שלו ריקה ומונחת על הרצפה ליד הרגל שלו. "מה הולך לקרות לנו, כשנגדל?"

סיריוס מרוקן את הוויסקי שלו בלגימה אחת ואז פונה להסתכל ברמוס. הפנים שלו ריקות מרגשות, נקיות וחלקות, אבל הוא לא נראה שלו. סיריוס מוטרד מזה, ויכול רק לכחכח בגרונו. "לג`יימס ולילי הולך להיוולד תינוק. ואז הם יראו כמה הוא מקסים וישריצו עוד מיליון. אתה תוכל להיות הדוד האחראי שנותן לילדים טופי וספרים ומוביל אותם בדרך הישר, ואני אקח אותם לסיבובים על האופנוע ואתן להם את השאכטה הראשונה."

זה גורם לרמוס לפקוח את העיניים לרגע ולהביט בו בזעף, ראשו מתרומם ממשענת הספה, לפני שהוא נרגע בחזרה לתנוחה הקודמת. "באמת, סיריוס. סיגריות? לילדים של לילי וג`יימס?"

סיריוס צוחק לרגע, צחוק צרוד ונבחני. "הם יהיו כאלה הורים טובים, מישהו יהיה חייב לקלקל את הילדים האלה."

רמוס צוחק גם הוא, קלות, אבל אז מנער את ראשו. "לא לזה התכוונתי. לא לג`יימס ולילי." העיניים שלו עדיין עצומות, עכשיו סגורות חזק, כאילו שהוא מפחד מהמילים שיוצאות לו מהפה. "מה יקרה לי ולך?"

סיריוס שואף אוויר בחדות, ורמוס פוקח את העיניים ומתיישב כדי להביט בו. סיריוס רואה עד כמה מפוחד הוא נראה. חושש, חסר ביטחון. הוא שולח יד לקחת את זו של רמוס, ומשלב את אצבעותיהם ביחד. רמוס נרגע קצת, מחייך.

סיריוס רוכן קדימה ומצמיד את שפתיו לשל רמוס לרגע, נושם עמוק ומתייג בזיכרון את הריח הזה של רמוס, וויסקי ונודלס ותה. כשהוא נשען בחזרה הלחיים של רמוס סמוקות והוא מחייך, למרות שסיריוס רואה שהוא מנסה להיות רציני. "ובכן, אם אתה רוצה..."

"כן?" רמוס שואל. ברקע, התקליט מגיעה לסיומו בקול נקישה חלוש והמחט חוזרת למקומה באופן אוטומטי.

"אם אתה רוצה אנחנו פשוט יכולים להישאר כאן."


End file.
